BRONIES ARE CONTAGIOUS
by Chibi Mini Moon
Summary: America and Poland convince Italy into watching My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Romano does not approve. It only takes America and his cursed T.V shows, and Poland and his pony love, to break hell amongst all the nations.
1. And thus, it spreads

**... I'm a fem-brony... **

**And I'm a wizard drunk on butter beer...**

**And I like turtles.**

* * *

><p>BRONIES ARE CONTAGIOUS!<p>

It all started when someone in America came out with a new series...

America didn't want to watch it.

"PFFT. Like anyone would watch this!" America laughed. "But, I need to respect my people, so I'll watch an episode..." America sat down and turned on the T.V on with the remote to _The Hub._

5 episodes later...

"T-This...This is interesting..." America stuttered. "I...I'll have to watch another episode to know for sure..."

21 episodes later...

"Holy Shit."

And thus, America's people came out with memes, and fanart, and all kinds of wonderful shit like that, America decided, he's a guy...And he likes My Little Pony. Pony sounded so lame. So...

"Boyny...Nah, that's a bitched out name. He-Pony? Hell no. B...B...BRONY. HELL YEAH!"

he decided he'd like to share his wonderfulness of My Little Pony with someone else.

"Poland likes ponies! He's sure to like this!" America went onto the computer and sent the first episode off of YouTube in email to Poland.

* * *

><p>"Like, Oh my gosh. PONIES!" Poland squealed as he sat on his bed infront of his laptop in his pink fluffy bathrobe and bunny slippers eating Pocky. "Like, those cutie marks on their ass are soo RAD."<p>

Poland like, LOVED IT. So he sent an email out to all the other nations. Of course, everyone deleted the email. Except for one nation.

* * *

><p>"Veneziano, I'm going out to the grocery store to get pasta for tonight. So do you think you can stay home alone by yourself?" Romano asked his younger brother who lay on the couch playing with a kitty.<p>

"Ve~ I'll lock the doors!" Italy reassured.

"Alright. Ciao. Don't open the door if that potato sucker bastard comes to the front door, Si?"

"Si! Ciao!" Italy waved at his brother as he left out the door.

_Slam! _The door went.

"Yay! I'm home alone! Now I can get on the computer and get on very bad websites!" Italy giggled.

Italy's case of 'very bad websites' was looking up funny cat videos on YouTube.

"Ve...Romano says YouTube is very bad." Italy explained to no one. "Now I can check my email account that he doesn't know about!"

Italy had one new email.

"Ve...Poland emailed me..."

Italy opened the email.

_Like, dear, like, wait, no. You're not dear. Ok. Anyway._

_LIKE, WATCH MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC!_

_TTYL._

_Love, the FABLOUS,_

_Poland_

"Huh? What's My Little Pony? Ohhh. It's that bad show Romano says I can't watch..."

Italy pouted in disappointment. Then he perked up. "But I'm home alone! I can do anything I want!"

Italy then clicked the Youtube link.

* * *

><p>A few hours later...<p>

"Italy, I'm back with the pasta! Can you put it away for me?"

Silence. Well, besides the cat pawing at Romano's pantleg.

"Meow! Meow!" It would say in a worried tone.

"Where's Veneziano? Did the potato bastard eat him? Or did Spain come over and molest him? DAMN YOU PEDOPHILE BASTARD." Romano began to search the house. He checked all the rooms. Well, besides the bathroom. Where Italy was hiding with a laptop.

"Ve...I want to cuddle bunnies too, Fluttershy...You're so pretty Rarity..." Italy giggled.

"Meow!" The cat pawed Romano and pointed towards the bathroom door.

"No, Fluffy. I don't need to pee." Romano said.

"Meow!" The cat tried again.

"No, Fluffy!"

"HISSSS!" The cat dug it's nails into Romano.

"ACK! YOU FREAKIN CAT! I'M GOING TO FILL THE FREAKIN TUB UP, AND FREAKIN DROWN YOU!" Romano picked up the struggling cat and swung open the bathroom door.

"AHH!" Italy screamed and jumped up out of the tub.

Romano blunk twice. They stared at eachother silently.

Romano then snapped. "WHAT THE HELL? YOU LITTLE CREEP! ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK? YOU KNOW I COULD DROP DEAD ANY SECOND! DID YOU KNOW THAT?" Romano then removed his belt and began beating Italy's butt off.

"I-I'MMA SORRY ROMANO! STOP SPANKING ME!" Italy screamed.

Romano then calmed down. "Why the hell were you in the bathroom anyway?" Romano questioned him.

"I...I..." Italy then began to back up to hide the laptop.

"IS THAT MY LAPTOP?" Romano's eyes burned with fire.

"Umm...Yes...?" Italy scratched his neck.

"You need my permission to get on the computer! And were you on bad websites?"

"N-No!" Italy lied.

Romano then picked up the computer. Italy had somehow exited out of the websites he was on. Italy then crossed himself in thankfulness.

"AHA! I found the history!"

Italy then started to curse. If St. Mary wasn't going to help him, he's switching religions.

Romano then squinted his eyes to read the tiny text. "GOOGLE? YOUTUBE? YAHOO? ...? YOU HIT ALL THE BAD WEBSITES!" Romano turned to look at Italy. Italy could've sworn Romano was the devil at that moment.

"Am I going to get another spanking...?" Italy asked, backing up.

"Yes, and then you are going to the church and asking the pope for forgiveness." Romano began to walk towards him, setting the laptop down. "and I'mm'a using a wooden spoon on you."

"Violence...Isn't always the answer Romano..." Italy reasoned.

"It's not violence, Veneziano. Violence is what I wanted to do. I wanted to hang you by your toes from the dining room chandelier while washing your eyes out with soap and gargling vinegar." Romano was now 2 inches from Italy's face.

"No." Italy corrected, "That's child abuse."

"No. Child abuse is duct tape and a swamp. Anyway, Kitchen. NOW." Romano pointed too the door.

Italy whimpered and headed for the kitchen for his doom.

* * *

><p>"Like, I wonder if, like, Italy watched the vid I sent him." Poland asked America on the phone.<p>

"I dunno." America said nomming on his hamburger. "How about you call him?"

"Okay, I'll put us on conference mode, like, okay?"

"'kay."

* * *

><p><em>Ring, ring, ring!<em>

_"Nooo Romano! Nooo Mooorree!"_

_"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE JERK!"_

_"ACK! I TURNED THE PHONE ON!"_

_"TURN IT OFF!"_

_"WHAT IF IT'S IMPORTANT?"_

_"DAMN TELEMARKETERS AREN'T IMPORTANT!"_

"Like...Are you getting raped Italy?" Poland asked into the phone.

"Italy! We'll be right over to save you!" America said, dashing out the door with cell phone in hand.

_"..."_

_"Was that Poland and America?"_

_"...Hang up."_

_"O-Okay..."_

"I'll come over too, so, like, BAI!" Poland said. He was jogging in his pink jogging suit. So he decided he'd also visit Italy.

* * *

><p>"GREAT! WE HAVE GUESTS!" Romano hissed. "Spain was coming over tonight already, but now other two bastards. THIS WHOLE WORLD IS FULL OF BASTARDS, DAMN IT. Only I, and you Italy are alone."<p>

"I thought I was a bastard..." Italy said, not understanding the word bastard but thought it was a good thing.

"No, you're not. You're just a potato bastard's wife."

"Oh." Italy said, understandingly, but didn't understand.

America slammed the door open.

"DON'T WORRY ITALY! I'LL RIP IT OUT!" America yelled.

"Like, we're here to make you a virgin again!" Poland said from behind.

America and Poland stared at Italy who was just standing there fine.

"Oh, nevermind." America shrugged. "But! we have a question for you!"

America and Poland shoved Romano aside, or, threw him aside.

"Are you a brony?"

Italy thought for a moment. "Yes!"

America picked Italy up and huggled him. "Welcome to the family, bro-brony!"

* * *

><p>"What the hell is a brony?" Romano asked himself, leaving the little party.<p>

He went into the bathroom and picked of the laptop and sat on the toilet lid.

"I wonder what Italy was watching on YouTube, anyway?" Romano clicked the Youtube history.

Romano squinted his eyes to read it. "My Little Pony...Friendship...IS MAGIC? DRAGONSHY? BEST NIGHT EVER? WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

Romano stood up and stomped towards the door. It was locked.

"WHAT? OPEN THIS DOOR ITALY!"

"Nuh-uh dude!" America said. "Our little brony here tells us that you are trying to rid of our bronyship. Not gonna happen, man! We're watching the marathon of MLP at 6:00!"

"Crap!" Romano told himself. "That's when Spain is coming over!" He could just imagine it now... _Spain would be all like, "Ahahaha...Little Romano accidentally locked himself in the bathroom. Ahahahaha." _

He was _NOT_ going to let that happen! Not embarrassing himself infront of Spain!

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Oh no. It's 5:45

"I'll get it!" Italy yelled, "Stay there Romano! Oh wait, you have no choice." Then he giggled.

Romano wanted to kill his little brother.

"Big brother Spain!" Romano heard Italy say. Then he could hear Spain's laughter "...ANNOYING LAUGHTER DAMN IT!" Romano corrected the narrator. "Shut up Romano I don't care about you. That's why I locked you in the bathroom." The author said.

Romano crossed his arms.

Anyway.

"Hello little Italy! Is Romano here? I wanted to tell him I'm can't stay long. I have a sleepover- I mean scheduled appointment with the bad touch trio." Spain said.

"Okay. I think he wouldn't mind. But he's in the bathroom right now, and we don't want to disturb him." Italy explained.

"Yeah, until he is allowed to come out, we're going to watch something coming on at 6." America said plopped on the couch.

"Oh, and what is that, amigo?" Spain asked.

America then turned red. He didn't want another hater.

"Amigo?"

Poland had earbuds in his ears and was listening to music, so he didn't hear the conversation.

"Oh! we're watching My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic on the hub! Do you think you could watch it for a little bit with us when it comes on?" Italy asked.

Spain stood there. "You...Are...Watching...My Little Pony?"

America face palmed. And all Poland did was sing along to Miley Cyrus.

"Yeah...What's wrong with that?" Italy said.

"..." Spain's mouth began to wiggle from his frown. It became a huge grin. "I'm calling the bad touch trip and telling them we're moving the sleepover over to your house Italy! We were planning on watching the marathon!"

This is getting weird.

"Really?" America jumped up in shock. "You're a brony?"

"Si, Amig-brony!"

Then Spain called up France and Prussia and they came over eagerly. Prussia and France were going to bring wine and beer.

"This is going to be one hell of a night!" Prussia said grinning coming in. "Because I can grace this house with my awesomeness."

"Honhonhon." France chortled then sat down on the futon.

* * *

><p>All Romano heard was the theme song. as he had his back against the door trying to break it open.<p>

_"And magic makes it ALL COMPLETE!" _The T.V sang.

"I am not going to sit here and listen to a little girl T.V show!" He looked around the room for something to break the door open with. Then he saw the window.

Romano was so thankful he was a small italian. He slid through the window and began to walk for the front door.

Locked.

"Their smarter then I thought." Romano mused.

He then tried the back door. Locked.

All the windows(except the bathroom window he crawled through) were locked too.

"Damn it." Romano hissed.

He needed to stop the men inside his house, before they turned into little girls. So he decided he'd ask someone responsible. He'd ask someone who did not tolerate foolish behavior.

He'd ask...

England.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, for the love of crack. XD Sorry for all the cussy words D: Romano and America have the biggest potty mouths. That's why I love Italy's clean, stupid, innocent mouth.<strong>

**So yes, there will be a chapter 2. RUUUN!**

**But anyway, REVIEW!**


	2. Become a brony, you git!

**Pffft! only 2 reviews? (Thank you for reviewing two people! *praises*) C'mon people! I got the emails on favoriting my story! But barely any reviews? That crushes me...Deep..-_-**

**So anyway, AHHHH CHAPTER 2!**

* * *

><p>"Wow, you were actually able to get locked out of your own house." Sneered Britian with his snotty british accent.<p>

"Shut up tea-bastard. Since you're the only one that can be reasonable, I need help breaking in."

"And you got locked out by France and America? Oh that's jolly good!" Britian laughed again.

"DAMN IT, SHUDDAP!" Romano hissed.

"Alright, alright. Let's not get our trousers in a knot now, should we?" England walked up to the front door and fiddled around in his pocket.

Romano had a question mark above his head.

"He's seriously not going to pick-lock it is he?" Romano asked the author.

"Just friggin wait in see! Damn you have a bad temper!" The author said. Even though the author also has a bad temper.

England pulled out an overload key ring.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Romano stomped up to the front door." What the hell are you doing with all those keys?"

England began poking each key into the lock. "No, not that one. No, not that one. No..."

_Click!_

"There we are!" England open the door. "Alright gentlemen, your party is over." England announced to the crowd sitting in front of the T.V.

"What? But we just started!" America complained.

France stood up half-drunk and put his arm around England. "Mon ami, be reasonable and don't end it, join it!"

"Yeah! Don't be a party-poop come along and join the group!" Italy said.

Every stared at Italy with a 'What the hell was that?' look.

"Ve?" Italy squeaked.

Everyone blinked twice.

"Anyway, I will not join your group of idiotic television shows." England said, heading for the plug.

"Noo England!" Italy tugged on Britian's shirt sleeve.

"Don't give me those puppy eyes..." Britian groaned.

"Think about how this sleepover is forming a friendship around us nation. There must be more peace and love in this little world. Draw a circle, that's the earth! And for a change, how about we don't judge a book by it's cover, but read it! Or, in this case, don't judge a T.V show...But watch it!" Italy gallantly spoke.

Poland wiped tears from his eyes. "Ohmahgaw, that was beautiful..."

Prussia was crying like a wimp(he was drunk). Antonio huggled Prussia, while France huggled the two of them telling Prussia to cry it all out.

America saluted to Italy's honor.

England blinked his eyes rapidly. "W-Well...I guess it wouldn't hurt to watch just ONE episode-"

Romano couldn't believe what was happening, "WHAT? Don't give in, England! Stand strong against these bastards!"

England ignored Romano's plee and sat down on the couch with his arms crossed. "You might as well please the enemy." England said.

Romano stamped his feet and stormed out the door. "FINE! Leave your ally! I can't believe I could EVER trust you!" Romano sneered.

Who else could he ask? Someone who has respect...

JAPAN!

Romano got into his little italian sports car and drove to find Japan.

* * *

><p>"U-Unicorns...Unicorns that preform magic...So cute..." England squeaked. He grabbed a pillow and cuddled it as he had his eyes glued to the screen. "Unicorns...I love them..."<p>

As the first episode ended, America turned to face England.

"So, whaddya say, man? gonna join the bronies?" America asked.

"Join the bronies. Like, we have cookies!" Poland flipped his hair.

"And pasta!" added Italy.

"And alchohol!" Prussia chimed.

"And moi!" France said.

"W-Well..." England scratched his neck. He then looked at an unopen beer on the coffee table. He picked it up, and began to chug it down faster then a choo-choo train could think he could. England began to cackle and transform into an angel. "YES! I WILL JOIN YOU GITS! MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC RULES!" He then shot fireworks from his magic wand.

Everyone howled and cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter is short. It's because I wanted to upload this, because I couldn't think of anymore ideas.<strong>

**So, lol. England is a brony. Hmmm... I wonder how Japan is going to help poor Romano?**

**Tune into Chapter 3! :D**


End file.
